jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Joestar/Abilities and Powers
Athletic Ability Jonathan had lived a rough past as the son of an aristocrat, and was known in his childhood to have been at least a competent boxer. In his college life, he is shown to have played American Football alongside Dio Brando, and was revered as one of the two stars of Hugh Hudson Academy. Ripple Jonathan has an arsenal of ancient martial art techniques, most inherited from Will A. Zeppeli and involving the Ripple, at his disposal. Some are his original creation, each ending with "Overdrive". Attacks *'Zoom Punch:' Jonathan launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. First used by Zeppeli, the attack involves a ripple breathing technique that stretches the joints in the arm.Chapter 020: The Tragedy at Sea Due to the increased length, the strike immediately reaches the opponent's face first, which from that perspective seems "zoomed in." *'Sendo Ripple Overdrive:' Jonathan releases a ripple wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side. Anything hit by the ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an undead, the ripple can enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside. *'Scarlet Overdrive:' Charging the ripple into one hand, Jonathan can create a ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching on fire. Chapter 027: Vengeance Demon From the Past *'Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive:' Appropriately the strongest place to use the ripple, Jonathan can release high powered tempests while underwater with enough force to blast enemies away. In most cases, a good portion of the water is propelled outward as well, draining something like a lake to waist high deep. Chapter 028: The Hero of the 77 Rings *'Overdrive Barrage:' When Jonathan jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Ripple Overdrives at once. *'Metal Silver Overdrive:' Essentially the same as a Sendo Ripple Overdrive, but with the ability of transferring through metal. *'Life Magnetism Overdrive:' With Zeppeli, Jonathan can draw all the leaves in the area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which can used as a hang glider. This move can be applied to most plants, and has the ability to revive them as well. *His most memorable is his final attack: "Furueru zo haato! (My shivering heart!) Moetsukiru hodo hiito! (And this burning heat!) Kisamu zo, ketsueki no biito! (Slice him, beat of my blood!) SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" It is a charged ripple attack with power comparable to the sun itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. Alongside the attacks, the ripple has various other uses in combat. A skilled ripple user such as Jonathan has the ability to walk on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, increase jumping height, and much more. Healing One of the main conveniences of the ripple is the ability to heal the body to an extent. During his battle with Doobie, Jonathan was able to eject poison out of his bloodstream via ripple transfusion. During his battle with Tarkus, he was also able to heal his broken neck after receiving the Supreme Pass Overdrive from Zeppeli. Weapons *'Luck and Pluck:' After his defeat, Bruford gave Jonathan his sword, which played a major role in the final battle against Dio, where Jonathan was able to counter Dio's freezing ability by fusing the sword with the ripple, in order to avoid direct contact with Dio's body. Stand Though Jonathan did not have a stand while he was alive, his corpse was taken over by Dio Brando after his death and pierced with the Stand-creating Arrow. This awakens a stand similar to Hermit Purple in his body, which Dio uses to track the Joestars and their friends in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. References Category:Article management templates